crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob the builder:lost episoad
am an average 23 year old living in Portland,Oregon in a small house. I was bored as crap, I have nothing to do in my house and barely own anything, well that's because I sold mostly everything I had at a yard sale because I make terrible profit of my job, And I always wanted to go to a good collage so I promised myself I would never pay more than 10 dollars for another 3 weeks. So I drived and look for some cheap crap, most of the yard sales had some pretty good CD'S like lost,walking dead and breaking bad with whole seasons, but they were WAY beyond of what I had in stock. I looked through almost every part of my city and couldn't find any entertainment I buy. I was about 2 miles from home and I saw a person standing up at a table and I parked my car and saw what he had. The house he was selling at looked like a large wood cabin, Then I noticed he actually was selling a small tv and a disc for only 3 dollars! I was stunned when I saw that! "Who would sell a tv for 3 dollars!" I thought, And then I took a closer image of the items and they were the same things I selled at my yard sale a long time ago. I was curious and I bought the TV and the disc and the tall man that looked like he was in his 60's gave me a smile, not a thankful smile, A smiled that said "Im glad it happened" I gave him the money,Took my items to my house, Plugged in the tv the tv had the same quailty as before I sold it and the disc I didn't recognize, but I looked and it looked like a regular disc that your supposed to make something with, I sold those to. Then I turned it over and it said "Bob the builder" writing in black sharpie, I put it in and it and the happy,jolly theme song played instantly, nothing wrong at all just the regular theme song. After that the title card said "Working together" It sounded like an episoad that would of already been made, but what do I know. It started with bob riding a tractor, but it wasn't the happy bob the builder most of us know, It was just bob the builder with a blank expression on his face running over dead flowers or something eles I don't know. He road the tractor for 5 minutes. Then the tractor broke down and bob looked very angry his teeth were grinding, he just looked very pissed of, his eyes turned red then he walked out of the tractor, picked up a dagger and stabbed it at least 500 times. The tractor actually started bleeding. He charged for the others cars and did the same thing only more times. He saw children walk by to say hi to Bob and blew them up. BLEW THEM UP!!!!!!!!! And hanged them by the eye on a cross and ate there organs one by one. The screen went black for 5 seconds, It went into a house and bob stared at the screen with red eyes smiling, then he said in a very dark voice "Your next" Then it went black and did nothing eles. I took the disc and toke it to my garage and broke it into a million pieces with a sludge hammer. I had nightmares ever since. Till one day I was cutting meat for my dinner and There was a bob the builder doll with a knife in his hand and I freaked out and slut is throat with the knife I was cutting with. And nothing ever happened since. Then the next week I was stabbed it the heart. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Lost episudes Category:Wall of Text Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Shok ending Category:English Class Failure Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Im died Category:Wall of Shit Category:Delusional retard who should be in an asylum Category:Trollpasta Category:Funny Category:My mum is proud of meh Category:I became skeleton and wrote this Category:Shit Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge Category:DERP DERP I FOUND DVD I AM GOING TO PUT IT IN MY BAG Category:Dismemberment Category:BEST THING EVA